The Night He Forgot
by irisbloom95
Summary: A night forgotten and feelings overlooked. What does fate have in store for our favorite fairy tail couple? Natsu x Lucy. Hints of other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

The Night He Forgot

"Mmm..." Natsu grumbled in his sleep as he felt something brush against his face. He vaguely felt something move in his arms and wondered if it was Happy. No...it was too big to be Happy. And what was that scent? He unconsciously sniffed, his dragon senses filling with a sweet strawberry scent and he smiled, suddenly hungry.

Once again he felt the brush of something on his face and he wrinkled his nose as he gradually opened his eyes to find a weird blonde mess right in front of his face. For a second, he gazed confused and blinded by the filtering sunlight, but then his eyes adjusted and he felt his heart stop. That blonde mess belonged to Lucy, his friend and partner. Lucy lay asleep in his arms. Her hair was what he smelled and her body was what he had felt. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her face but he could tell from her steady breathing that she was still sleeping. His mind raced with a million thoughts before stopping on two crucial points. How had they ended up sleeping together and how was he supposed to get out of it?

They were covered by a sheet but he was sure they each had their clothes on so he knew nothing of that sort happened, but he still couldn't figure out how they had ended up on the same bed in such a compromising position. All he remembered was crashing at Lucy's place the night before because they had been playing card games late into the night. They had shared a couple of drinks but nothing too serious.

Natsu's arm ached a little and he moved it but immediately froze as Lucy moved too. He did not want her to wake up to seeing him and her like this, that would make the situation a hundred times more awkward.

When Lucy settled down again, Natsu moved very carefully, slowly raising her head and removing his arm before gently placing her head back on her pillow. He quickly rolled off her bed and snapped his head around to make sure she was sleeping before he bolted for the door.

He didn't even bother to grab his scarf that had rolled off him as he slept, already well on his way home. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief once he got closer to his home, glad that he was able to avoid such an embarrassing situation.

Once he got home, he realized it was still early and Happy was fast asleep in his bed so Natsu made his way to his bed and crashed. Too tired from his hectic morning, he fell asleep quickly.

Several hours later, Lucy woke alone in her apartment. She was sure Natsu had been there and that he must have left in a hurry since his scarf lay in a pile on her carpeted floor. What the hell Natsu, at least say goodbye before you leave.

Lucy got up from her bed, picked up the fallen scarf and placed it on her bed before making her way to her bathroom. She undressed quickly, determined to take a shower before starting her day. Once she showered and brushed her teeth, she wiped the steam from her mirror ready to start her daily routine of moisturizing when something caught her eye. A dark bruise like mark covered an inch of skin on her neck. She took a closer look at it and her eyes grew wide as she realized what it was. A hickey.

There was only one explanation to it. Natsu had given her that hickey. Lucy's heartbeat quickened as she tried to remember what happened the night before. She was sure nothing of that sort happened for obvious reasons, but something had happened which resulted in a love bite!

She remembered the two of them playing games, Natsu drinking a tad bit more heavily than her, her saying she was sleepy...and then Natsu complaining about the hard ground and coming to climb into her bed. She herself was too tired to kick him out and allowed him to stay next to her.

The warmth of their bodies in the cold night, wrapped in one comforter drew them to each other, the alcohol doing a fantastic job of blocking their better judgement. It started with a simple hand brushing against her hand, then Natsu's arm hanging over her body, pulling her closer towards him into an awkward hug. They lay like that for a bit before Natsu pulled her closer, her chest pressing against his, her head buried under his chin as he embraced her. Natsu had kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, but he teased her by not kissing her lips. He had moved on to her neck, slowly biting and nibbling at her soft skin until he had formed a hickey then concealed by the darkness. Things would've almost gone out of hand if there weren't a loud bang that rang out from the street causing Natsu to come to his senses a little and groan and roll away from her. He still held her though and as silence fell over them once more, the alcohol worked it's magic and both were knocked out cold.

Back from her flashback, Lucy gaped at her reflection, her cheeks flaring red as she recalled what had happened the night before. She bet that was why Natsu had left. Should she go see him? She was planning to return his scarf, but knowing this, and knowing him, wouldn't it be awkward. Then again, maybe he didn't remember anything as she didn't when she first woke up...

Lucy pondered on it for a while longer before deciding to get some chores done and then setting out to go return Natsu's scarf. There was no way she could avoid him and as for the mark on her neck, well that was what makeup was for.

Lucy donned one of her cutest outfits, suddenly aware of what she wore, and was about to set out when there was a soft knock on her door and she opened it to reveal a smiling Natsu standing there. Unlike every other time she may have slammed the door in his face, Lucy felt weird, nervous somehow and slowly stepped aside to let Natsu inside.

"Hey sorry, I think I forgot my scarf when I bailed this morning." Lucy observed him carefully to pick up on any sign of awkwardness or anything that would give off his knowledge of what happened the night before but she found no such sign. Lucy did not know if she should feel relieved or disappointed and that scared her. Of course she should feel relieved. Nothing of that sort was normal between to pals and something like that could really ruin their relationship and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Here." Lucy walked over to her dresser where she had kept the washed, dried, and pressed scarf and handed it to Natsu.

"Wow, you washed it and pressed it! Thanks Lucy! You're the best." He stopped and stared at her for a moment, recalling what happened that morning. Should he bring it up? She seemed normal though, maybe like him, she remembered nothing either. He assumed it was for the best. Explaining a situation like that would be tough.

"You're welcome." Lucy said as she watched him look her over. Why is he looking at me like that? Does he always do that or is it something new?

"How come you're all dressed up?" Natsu asked, blushing a little as he realized Lucy actually looked cute in her white top and pink skirt.

Should I tell him because I was going to see him, Lucy thought. But then that would imply I was dressing up for him and that was far from the truth. I don't dress for Natsu Dragneel. I dress for myself.

"Nothing. I felt like dressing up and going outside." She said and waited for him the say something. Never had she felt this stressed in a conversation with Natsu and it bothered her.

Natsu felt the unease between them and it unnerved him but he couldn't figure out why.

"Cool...well I'll get going then. Happy's waiting outside with Pantherlily and Carla." He stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Oh, yeah, tell them I said hi." What the hell was up with them being so formal to each other?

"Hmm, yeah okay, take care Lucy." Natsu dragged himself out of her apartment as fast as he could. Somehow the sight of Lucy was making him uncomfortable as his heart beat quickened and his face grew hot.

Lucy watched as Natsu disappeared past her front door and once again she was left alone. In the end, one thing was for sure. Something had happened between them and each thought the other remembered nothing.

Natsu and Lucy dropped the topic, forgetting that night into the past. As the weeks went by however, each of them found it harder to look each other in the eye wondering what was happening to them. Lucy felt an awkward sense of self consciousness when she was near Natsu, always feeling as if his eyes were judging her. She found herself unconsciously reaching for the faded hickey, rubbing at the spot it once possessed on her neck.

Natsu found himself being easily distracted by Lucy whenever she was around. He noticed every little thing she would do, things he wouldn't have cared to notice before.

Neither of them quite understood what was happening and it frustrated them. Those around them noticed the change too but decided it was best to stay out of it.

Erza, Levy, and Juvia, being in love themselves knew Lucy's symptoms all too well. They saw Lucy smile at the mention of Natsu's name or blush whenever someone said something about him. They noticed how antsy she got when he wasn't around or how nervous she was when he was. They even noticed her slightly jealous gaze towards Lisanna as she spoke openly with Natsu.

Natsu's guy friends weren't strangers to Natsu's symptoms either but instead of helping the poor guy, they tortured him with this newfound information.

Little did they know a simple teasing session would end up in a disaster.

(To be continued. Please review if you want to read more chapters!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu!" In came Lucy, practically breaking down the door to the guild hall entrance.

"Lucy!" Several collected voices exclaimed in surprise as the celestial wizard strode in.

"What is it Lu-Lu?!" Levy asked, her words slightly slurring. That's when Lucy realized she was drunk. Levy swayed slightly on the spot, squinting her eyes at Lucy.

"Le-Levy? Are you drunk?" Lucy looked around her, suddenly aware that pretty much everyone in the guild hall was present. And drunk. What the hell was going on?

"Hehe, yeah Lu-Lu! Didn't you hear? Jellal just proposed to Erza!" Lucy's eyes grew wide as she looked at Levy. Her anger gave way to a smile as she looked for the Queen of the Fairies in the drunken mess.

"Oh, if you're looking for her, she's not back yet. This is kind of the pre-celebration." Levy giggled and swayed dangerously and Lucy held her hand out to steady her but Gajeel beat her to it. He grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her to him, tilting her chin up. The entire guild watched as Levy turned a bright red as Gajeel tilted her head up. The anticipated kiss however, didn't come. "I'm taking you home." He said roughly and Levy's eyes went wide. The others around them snickered. Suddenly, Gajeel became aware of what he said and how it sounded. He blushed furiously as he took a step back from Levy and turned to glare at them. "Shut up, morons!"

Gajeel gave one cool look to Levy who remained standing stunned, then turned and walked out of the guild hall, waves of laughter following him out.

He was almost out when a voice whispered to him. Confused, Gajeel stopped to make sure he'd heard right. Sure enough, something hissed at him through the bushes surrounding the guild hall and Gajeel put up his guard, taking a fighting stance.

"Hey, iron idiot, is Lucy in there?"

"Huh? Natsu?" Gajeel was too surprised to see Natsu hiding in the bushes to get mad over the name calling.

"Yeah, is Lucy in there?" Gajeel picked up on the nervousness emanating in Natsu's voice.

"Lucy? The cheerleader? Why?" What was going on? He suddenly recalled how Lucy had entered the guild just moments earlier, screaming Natsu's name.

"No reason...I just, is she there?!" Gajeel wondered what would happen if he said no. Too amused to let this opportunity slip up, he shook his head. Natsu seemed to visibly relax a bit.

"Hey, how come the guild hall is so lively?" Natsu said as he looked up at the tall, oddly built structure.

"Oh, you didn't hear flame breath? That blue haired kid just proposed to Erza." Gajeel knew that that wasn't confirmed, it was just a rumor Warren had spread after Jellal and Erza supposedly left on a date.

"WHAT?!" Natsu dashed past Gajeel, his thoughts whirling around. Erza?! Getting married?! What the hell! Gajeel smiled devilishly as he jogged behind the salamander, watching as he, like Lucy, practically tore down the guild door.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, looking left and right for the scarlet haired wizard, ready to pound a blue haired pervert. Instead, his eyes fell on a laughing blonde, whose expression changed quickly as she found the source of her troubles.

"Lucy!" Damn that iron idiot, he lied to me! Natsu was about to turn on his feet, ready to dash out when suddenly, something wrapped around his foot, pulling him back and tripping him over. Natsu turned to see Lucy using her whip to drag Natsu towards her and he wondered when it was she got so strong.

"Don't you dare! Come back here!" The others watched, astonished as Lucy dragged Natsu. What the hell was going on?

"Lucy! Not now! I need to find Jellal and give him a beating of a lifetime!" Natsu said, trying to wiggle out of her hold.

"Oh no you don't! First you tell me what you did!" Confused Fairy Tail members looked anxiously between the celestial wizard and the fire mage.

"I..." Natsu's voice trailed off. What was he supposed to say? He knew he should apologize for what he did and he really wanted to but he wasn't sure that that'd be enough. He really had crossed the line this time, which was why he was hiding outside the guildhall, well away from Lucy when she found out what he'd done.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Gray said as he stepped forward. "What did the flame brain do this time?"

"Ask him." Lucy said with some attitude, too pissed of to think straight. Several moments ago she had burst into the guild, ready to kill Natsu but had been sidetracked by a drunk Levy and news of Jellal and Erza's supposed engagement. But then, Natsu had come in and the boiling rage was back.

"What the hell did you do Natsu?" Gray asked with a crossed face, a concerned Juvia standing next to him.

"Nothing! Lucy, can we please talk outside?" Natsu needed to get Lucy alone, he needed to apologize to her and make her understand.

"Natsu." Master Makarov's voice rang out in the guild as several members stepped aside to reveal him and Laxus.

Damn it, thought Natsu, still lying awkwardly on the floor. Why did Lucy have to be so stubborn!

"Natsu, what did you do?" Makarov looked at his children, wanting answers. He'd never seen Lucy this angry, especially not at Natsu. Sure he'd noticed like everyone else the odd behavior between the two recently, but it wasn't anything serious and so he hadn't intervened.

Realizing he couldn't escape it any longer, Natsu looked down at the floor, mumbling his answer. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Natsu as their dragon ears picked up on what he said. The others however remained confused as Makarov asked him to repeat himself.

"I burned Lucy's manuscript!" Natsu shouted and the guild went silent.

"Oh, Lu!" Levy exclaimed, still slightly drunk. She knew how much that manuscript meant to the celestial wizard though, heck the entire guild knew.

Natsu could feel angry glares on his back and he wondered how many more people he would have to apologize to.

"Natsu, why would you do such a thing?!" Levy asked.

"I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened!" Natsu said, trying to wriggle around and see Levy. When he couldn't, he grew frustrated and looked at Lucy who set her stone cold gaze on him. "Lucy, I'm sorry! Please let me up!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Natsu but let loose on her grip and allowed Natsu to get up. Rubbing at the mark left by the whip, Natsu walked closer to Lucy.

"I know. I messed up big time, but I'll make it up to you."

Lucy was about to reply when a voice rang out in the guild hall. "Make what up? What's going on here?" Erza stepped in, followed by a cloaked Jellal. The new council had long since released Jellal for his help with the Alvarez Empire situation but still, he hid his face.

"Erza!" Natsu said. "And you!" Natsu's hand erupted with flames as he charged at a surprised Jellal. Erza however, intervened and bonked Natsu on his head, sending him crashing to the floor, half passed out.

"Now then, what's going on here?" Erza said impassively. Jellal nervously shook Natsu with the tip of his foot to make sure he was okay before he too turned to look at the other members, who were smiling at them oddly. Weren't they just having an argument?

"You guys are back, how was the date?" Mirajane asked, approaching them and clasping her hands.

"Date?" Erza asked, confused.

"Yes, silly. Did you say yes?" Erza continued to look at Mirajane and her questioning eyes.

"Mirajane, we went on a mission into town, not on a date." Erza said, trying to clear up any confusion whilst trying hard not to blush.

"Sure... That's why you're all dolled up." Mirajane teased, then hiccoughed.

"Mirajane, you're drunk. You're all drunk." Erza said as she looked at her fellow guild members. "I'm dolled up because the mission was to infiltrate a merchant's mansion, but enough of that nonsense, tell me what Natsu was yelling about before he decided to rudely pass out."

Everyone's faces fell as they realized they had be celebrating for nothing. Jellal stood next to her, wondering how deft she could really be. Didn't she remember knocking Natsu out herself?

"Natsu thought burning-" Gray started but Lucy interrupted. "Nothing Erza, it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Erza rose a brow at Lucy, intimidating her into speaking but Lucy stood her ground. She couldn't tell Erza. No doubt, Natsu would have hell to pay to Lucy but he wouldn't be able to do that if Erza killed him. And she was 90% sure she would.

"Lu-Lucy..." Natsu mumbled her name and slowly began to sit up as he regained consciousness.

"Shut up Natsu." Urged Lucy. Maybe it had been a mistake to confront him in front of the others but she had been so mad...

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but honestly, if it was so important, why leave it sitting around like that?" Lucy's forgiving streak was gone, replaced by a dangerous aura.

"What did you say Natsu?" She asked, calmly. Others around her began to back away as Erza looked from her to Natsu.

"I just said-" Natsu said, starting to shrug before something pummeled him.

"Sorry Natsu." Loke stood in the center, appearing out of nowhere as he hit Natsu with a regalia blast. He adjusted his glasses and turned to look at his fuming celestial wizard. A dark aura surrounded her and he realized why he and the other spirits had been feeling so much unrest on the other side. "Damn Natsu, what did you do to her? She looks about ready to kill you." Loke joked just as a fire ball swished by his head and he stepped back. "Woah, hold it!"

"Loke, go back. I can handle this myself." Lucy stepped past Loke, looking Natsu in the eye. "I know what you said stupid flame breath." The other guild members took several steps back, wonder if what Lucy would do to Natsu. Knowing Natsu though, he would never hit her. Lucy on the other hand, wasn't so merciful.

Forget about me saving your ass from Erza, thought Lucy, who's going to save your ass from mine. Lucy had grown confident enough to believe she would be able to take Natsu on in a fight.

"Lucy-" Natsu eyed her closely, watching as she continued to get closer. Loke stood behind her, readying himself to get in the way should shots be fired.

Makarov, Erza, Jellal and the others, stood still, watching.

"You know something Natsu, we wouldn't be in this situation now if you knew how to mind your own business and give me some privacy." Lucy recalled every time Natsu had broken into her house, walked in on her taking a bath or changing, pried her for more information, but none of those irked her as much as what Natsu had done.

"I said I was sorry." Natsu said, a bit defiantly this time. He didn't understand why Lucy was acting so irrational.

"I put my heart, time, effort, everything I had into writing that book and you scorched it in seconds. How do you even do that? You're supposed to be a fire dragon slayer! Controlling fire is what you do!" Suddenly, Lucy's anger gave way to the tears she was holding back.

"Natsu did what?!" It took all of Jellal and Gray's strength to stop Erza and even then they were having difficulties.

"Calm down, all of you." Makarov said, finally having had enough. "Natsu-"

"You come into my house, you do the weirdest things, ruin my property, ask me the stupidest questions, get drunk and then climb into my bed, tea-" Loke immediately pressed a hand against Lucy's mouth, muffling her words. The rest of the guild just stared at her. What was she about to say?

Pin drop silence ensued as Lucy's eyes went wide, realizing what she almost said. She looked at Natsu to see him standing there, stunned. His face turned a deep red as he realized what she was talking about. God, he thought she didn't remember.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered her name, forgetting everything. He understood now why she had been acting so weird, why she was so adamant on him giving her _her_ space. It wasn't just about the book.  
Lucy moved and Loke removed his hand to allow her to speak. "Loke, please take me home." Loke looked around him to the astonished looks of his other guild members. Makarov nodded in his direction and Loke placed his hands comfortingly on Lucy's shoulder and started to mechanically walk her out of the guild. When she passed Natsu, Natsu stopped her, his hand gripping her arm.

"Wait…" Lucy turned to look at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. Everyone waited silently. "I'm sorry…I really am…about everything." Lucy scrunched her brows as she looked at the boy standing in front of her. After everything, this is all he had to say?

She turned to Loke. "Let's go." Natsu, who had his eyes downcast turned to watch Loke escort Lucy out of the guildhall.

When they were gone, Erza finally spoke.

"What the hell was she talking about Natsu! What did you do to her?" Natsu looked down at the wooden floor of the guild, trying to get his thoughts together.

"Erza, I think we should give Natsu some space." Jellal said, still trying to restrain Erza.

"What?!" Erza turned on Jellal angrily but he just held her in place as he tried to calm her down.

Natsu didn't stay to listen to them bantering or remain in everyone else's questioning gaze. He turned on his heel and immediately ran out of the guild, ignoring the calls of his friends. He ran and ran, far into the night, away from everyone. A sort of pain had erupted in his chest and he clutched as his chest as jumped into the wilderness of the forest bordering Magnolia, not caring where he went.

Remember to review. J


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu disappeared for a week and Lucy stayed locked up in her apartment. Several of their friends made an attempt to contact them but with Natsu being gone and Lucy refusing to open her door, there wasn't much they could do. In the end, master decided to tell his children to give those two some personal space.

"You know you're making them worry, right?" Loke sat in Lucy's living room as she continued to write furiously. He'd been watching her do just that for the past week every time he's dropped in to check on her. She seldom left her desk, getting up only to grab a quick bite and shower.

"Lucy?" Loke asked again when Lucy failed to answer.

"I know." Lucy groaned. She knew her friends were worried, but she needed to be left alone.

"Well when are you going to talk to them?"

"Soon. I just need some time away from the craziness okay?" Loke didn't push an already irritated Lucy. She couldn't remember the name of some guy Erza had defeated several years ago and it was chewing at her.

These were her memoirs. Memories she had written down of her friends and now they were gone, thanks to Natsu. Loke understood her frustration and anger but he also needed her to understand that she was overwhelming herself.

That night when he'd walked her home, Loke stayed the entire night and watched as Lucy sat herself down and wrote and wrote. Even after a whole week, the high hadn't gone.

"Lucy, you're going to get sick."

"You've been saying that for the past week, Loke? Am I sick? No. I told you, I'll be fine." Lucy shooed at him and reluctantly, Loke pushed his glasses back from the bridge of his nose and willed himself to return to the celestial world.

"How's she doing?" He found Aries waiting for him just as she did every time he went to meet Lucy.

"Still the same. She's going to get sick." He was irritated at the thought. Why was Lucy always so stubborn?

"Loke, are you alright?" The pink lamb looked at the lion spirit, concerned.

"What's your problem Aries? You've been asking me that for the past week ever since I went to see if Lucy was alright." Loke snapped at her but immediately regretted it. A heavy silence fell between them but it couldn't be helped.

"We all feel bad for Lucy and I get that because you're the leader of the Zodaic, you feel her pain the most, but still. I care for you, that's why I'm asking." Aries said, evidently holding back her tears.  
Loke sighed and turned to explain but when he looked, Aries was already gone. He shook his head and walked home alone. Lucy…

He could feel how distressed she had been when she found out about her book but it grew worse when she actually confronted Natsu. Of course he didn't know what it was that was bothering her at the time. When he felt her dark aura reach him in the celestial world, his primal instincts took over and he teleported to the human world and blasted the first thing he saw.

He watched as Lucy began to cry and he wanted to do something to help her but what could he do?

When she started talking about Natsu invading her space, he was the first to understand that this fight wasn't only about the burnt book. No, he could feel so many more emotions in her words that others didn't notice. He shared a unique relationship with his celestial master. When those feelings came flooding, Loke immediately shut her up. He did it more for himself then for her though. He'd been selfish but it couldn't be helped. He simply didn't have the courage to hear it.

When they'd finally gotten home, she cried and cried as she wrote. He sat through the entire night, drawing on his magic to stay next to her side, assuring her that he was there with his celestial aura. Although she kept saying she wanted to be left alone, not once did Lucy tell him to leave and he was grateful for that. She'd let him stay by her side and that was something Loke would never forget.  
He inquired about Natsu the next day from the other guild members as he assured them that Lucy was alright and that she just wanted to be left alone. He was surprised to find out Natsu had run away. If anything, he'd assumed Natsu would make some kind of ridiculous plan to apologize to Lucy. After helping the others look, he was convinced that indeed, the flame dragon slayer had disappeared. Lucy bore the news silently, staring at the half written paper in front of her.

"I thought you'd want to know." Loke had said.

"Thank you." Her calm voice tried to assure Loke that it was alright, that she was alright, but he knew better.

When he finally got home, Loke made himself a nice long bath and dipped into it, trying to expel his sorrow and boredom. He didn't realize when he'd drifted off to sleep but the coolness of the water splashing his skin awoke him and for a moment, he felt disconcerted.

"Crap, I fell asleep." Looking over at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall, he noticed that he'd dozed off for well over two hours. "Those all nighters with Lucy are catching up with me." He stretched in the water, before finally getting up and toweling himself down.

"I guess I'll check on her again. She's barely eaten anything today." Dressing himself quickly, Loke opened another portal, drawing on his magic, and in moments, found himself standing in Lucy's living room. The house was oddly silent, not even the sound of pencil scribbling on paper could be heard.

Loke perked his cat ears and heard the soft sighs of Lucy as he turned to find her passed out at her desk. "I guess the all nighters got to you too." He walked over to the sleeping maiden and leaned over. It surprised him how innocent and vulnerable she looked sleeping like that. For the first time since that night, he'd seen her face relaxed. Even the hints of a smile were playing on her lips as Loke was sure she was dreaming about something wonderful. He smiled one of his own as he reached out and slowly pushed a lock of Lucy's golden hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

The little touch of his finger against her ear tickled her and she moved slightly and rubbed her ear unconsciously before falling back asleep. Loke felt his heart skip a beat and it took several minutes before his beating heart calm down.

"Calm down. It's just Lucy." Loke cursed at himself as he looked away from the sleeping girl, embarrassed.  
He placed his hands on his hips as he looked around the apartment. It was just as he'd left it. Which meant she hadn't eaten.

"Honestly Lucy, you're going to kill yourself." He walked into the kitchen and threw together whatever he could find for the both of them before walking back to Lucy and waking her up, gently.

"Hmmm...what…?" Lucy looked at the lion spirit smiling brightly at her, a plate in his hand.

"Food. Then you can sleep to your heart's content." Lucy groaned and turned her head away.  
Loke looked at her, brow arched for a second when a mischievous came to her. He set the plate down next to him on the table and slowly pulled the chair back and grabbed Lucy, hoisting her into the air.

"What! Oh my god! Loke! Put me down!" She clutched his chest as he continued holding her up.

"Are you up?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm up! Put me down!" Lucy batted at him and as he chuckled, Loke set her down. Lucy glared at him but he could she wasn't really angry, more like grumpy.

"You're like a grumpy cat right now." Loke admired the slight blush that flushed in her cheeks.

"Talk about ironic, you're the lion here." Lucy pouted but grabbed the plate with the food and started eating.

"You're right about that. Sit and eat, Lucy. You'll choke scarfing down your food like that." He directed towards her dining room table where he too joined her.

"Don't care. I want my bed." Lucy said between bites.

"Then finish eating. I'll leave as soon as you fall asleep." He didn't notice that Lucy had stopped eating until he looked up and saw her hands still holding her food and simply resting on the table.

"Lucy…"

"Stay with me, okay? Even if I fall asleep. Just stay." Loke stared at Lucy. Most her golden locks obscured her face but he could tell she was blushing, her eyes downcast at her food. When Loke didn't answer, she rose her shy eyes and looked at her celestial spirit. "Will you?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I'll stay." An awkward silence fell between them as they silently finished their food.

When they finished, Loke quietly retrieved both their dishes and washed them as Lucy awkwardly waited.

"So... you should get to bed then?" Loke asked Lucy and she nodded, not looking at him.

"I'll be right back." Loke watched as Lucy disappeared to the bathroom to prepare for the night.

"I guess I'll just wait."

"Okay, I'm back." Loke's jaw literally dropped as Lucy walked in wearing a beautiful, too short red nightie.

"What?" He didn't realize he was staring until Lucy spoke again. She looked down at herself and then at him and frowned. It wasn't it was the first time she was wearing something like this. She loved spoiling herself and her most favorite was her intimate nightwear that she wore for the sole purpose of entertaining herself.

"N-nothing." Loke looked away as Lucy smiled slyly but didn't push it. Damn it Lucy, he thought. She really didn't realize the kind of effect she had on men did she?

"Alright then, you can sleep in my room if you'd like." Loke nodded and followed her to her already dimmed bedroom and sat on the couch as he watched the celestial wizard climb into her own bed.

"Goodnight Loke." He heard the smile in her voice and warmly wished her a goodnight too. Everything fell silent and Loke focused on the tick of the clock in her bedroom as he hoped for time to pass quickly here as it did in the celestial world.

"Loke." His eyes had just shut as he listened to the clock's rhythm when Lucy called his name.

"Hmmm?" He opened one eye and looked at the girl lying curled in her bed. "What is it Lucy?"

"I can't sleep. I know I said I was really tired and that I wanted to... But I can't." She pushed herself up on her arms and looked at the boy sitting on her couch.

"Would you like some warm milk?" Being a cat, Loke liked milk and warm milk at night was the best to soothe his nerves and allow him to sleep.

"No... Could you come here and put your fingers through my hair? Your claws would be perfect to use as pressure against the headache I have."

"I might hurt you... They are pretty sharp." He said looking at his hands.

"It's okay. I know you won't hurt me." As always, Loke could hear the second meaning behind her words. He smiled sadly at the girl but he doubted she could see.

He got up and silently walked towards her bed and taking his hand in hers, she guided it to her head as she lay back down. Loke loved the feel of her beautiful hair flowing through his fingers as he scraped and pulled lightly.

"Mmm... That feels good!" Lucy relaxed under his touch as he continued to do as he was asked to do.

"You're welcome." Loke chuckled at Lucy's childishness, realizing that she was acting more like herself than before. He was glad. If he could do anything to help, then he would.

"I'm glad you stayed Loke." Her voice was almost a whisper now as she spoke and he realized that his celestial master was almost asleep again.

"Sshhh. Sleep."

He heard her mumble some more as sleep finally claimed her and he moved to get off the bed.

"Mmmm!" Lucy moaned as she caught his hand and pulled hI'm towards her, unwilling to let him go. Loke sat still letting her hold onto him.

"Lucy..." He sat there and admired her as she slept, soon dozing off himself.

Somewhere in the forests past Magnolia, a fire dragon slayer sat staring up past the trees and into the stars.

All Natsu had been doing the entire week was sitting in a cave he'd found, meditating about his life. Every once in awhile, he'd crawl out of his hole in the earth to breathe the fresh air and exercise.

Tonight he decided to be under the stars. Tomorrow, he'd finally go back to the guild hall.

The stars shined brightly in contrast to the dark night sky. It reminded him of Lucy, his favorite celestial wizard.

"Damn...I wonder if she's still mad at me." He sighed heavily as he imagined her face in the stars. Her beautiful, kind eyes, her long golden locks, he loved everything about her. He just wasn't able to say it to her, ever.

It had become harder and harder for him to stay away from her so when they'd gotten drunk and he'd climbed into her bed, it took a lot of self control to get off of her. He was grateful that she hadn't remembered his indecency but he'd been wrong.

She did remember it and she hated him for it.

Was that why he's caught her giving him weird looks after that?

Natsu's mind whirled with a million thoughts as he thought about what to say to Lucy once he got back. Things wouldn't be the same...

"Why'd I have to go into her house that day? Why couldn't I keep my hands off of her things?" He stared down at his hands, the light of the stars illuminating them.

"She's right, I'm a fire dragon slayer, I should've been able to control my magic... Then why?" In the heat of the moment, Natsu hadn't considered the why's of the situation as the manuscript burned but over the course of the past week, he asked himself that every time he thought about it.

"I don't even think I used my powers... They were just suddenly on fire..." Natsu's head ached from overthinking and he shook it to rid it of these thoughts.

"Forget that, focus on a way to apologize to her!" The night slipped away as he brooded and once dawn crept in, Natsu looking up at the brightening sky.

"I'll win my partner back. I will make Lucy happy again." With the promise made to himself, Natsu made his way back to Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu arrived at the guild and looked up at the tall, unruly structure as he took a deep breath. He'd done it. He'd come back after an excruciating week of being away. He closed his eyes, praying to Igneel to guide him and hoping to make everything right with Lucy. With another breath, he pushed on the door.

"Natsu!" Several heads turned to meet him. He looked around for the girl who'd called his name and sure enough, a worried Lisanna hurled herself at him.

"Hey…" He said as he steadied her from the hug she had him wrapped in.

"Where have you been, Natsu?!" Lisanna demanded.

"I… Lisanna, where is Lucy?" For a second, Lisanna was very still.

"She...she hasn't come to the guild since the night you disappeared."

"What?!" Fleeting thoughts of Lucy running away ran through his brain.

"Calm down, flame brain. She didn't run away like you. She's just getting her 'alone time'." Gray said as he approached Natsu.

"Oh…" Natsu seemed to calm down a little and look down at the floor as he thought once again about what he would say to Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy's been holed up in her apartment and she refuses to come out or let anyone in." Natsu's eyes went wide as he looked over at the bar to find Erza sitting there glaring at him with Jellal quietly sitting at her side.

"Well technically, that's not true." Mirajane said as she set down Jellal's breakfast. "She _is_ letting Loke in."

This caught Natsu's attention but before he could say anything, he smelled her. She was here. Lucy was here.

Just as he turned, the guild door opened and in walked Lucy and next to her, Loke.

Their eyes met for a second as a nervous Lucy's smile faded. Time seemed to stop for a second as the partners looked at each other, unable to make a sound.

"Oh my god, love rival!" Juvia was the first to speak and immediately everyone looked over at Lucy as if the trance had somehow broken.

"Lucy, you're back!" Levy, who'd been eyeing Natsu quietly from her reading table stood up and rushed over to her friend.

"Hey, yeah, sorry… You know, about worrying you guys." Lucy trailed off as she managed to look away from Natsu's astonished eyes.

"It's alright. But are you okay now? How's the novel coming along?" Levy realized as soon as she mentioned the book that it was a mistake. Lucy chanced another look over at Natsu who met her eyes painfully before looking away.

Something was bothering him. Something BIG. He couldn't understand what on earth Loke was doing with Lucy. An odd fire heated up the fire dragon slayer's body and he felt himself getting angrier and angrier the longer the two stood together.

Finally, Loke broke away from the group and walked over to Natsu.

"Hey, nice to see you back." The lion spirit greeted Natsu. Natsu glared at him and looked away.

Loke, surprised, rose a brow at him. What was his deal?

Lucy watched from the corner of her eye as Loke and Natsu seemed to talk. She noticed the tense expression on their faces and she hoped that everything was alright.

"Lucy, did you have breakfast?" Levy asked as she hauled her friend along.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Loke made us pancakes." Levy stopped and looked at her best friend. Lucy looked back, confused why her friend had stopped.

"Lucy… Did Loke stay the night?" She asked the question hushed.

"Levy… Yes… I asked him to." Lucy realized what she'd done after she'd answered Levy. "Don't tell anyone." She said quickly as Levy's eyes went wide. Understanding her friend's pleas, she nodded.

Unknown to them, the damage had been done. Natsu's glaring contest with Loke had continued until his ears heard Lucy's confession.

"I smell her on you." He said quietly. It was just loud enough for him and Loke to hear.

Loke's eyes went wide as he noticed the fire in the dragon slayer's eyes. Still, he kept his cool like always.

"Yeah, so?" He didn't see it coming. Natsu's fist connected with Loke's jaw, sending him flying back and crashing into a table. The commotion caught everyone's attention and they turned to find Natsu ablaze and stalking towards a confused Loke who was just standing up.

"Natsu!" Erza said but as always, Jellal immediately stood up and held her back. Unlike her, he was cool headed. He could tell _exactly_ where the problem was.

"Why?!" Natsu charged at Loke but he was quick. Back on his feet, Loke fired a regalia blast at Natsu. Others around them backed away, unsure of what caused the sudden fight. Lucy, who'd been talking to Levy and Pantherlily looked at her friends horrified.

"What why, Natsu?" Loke knew exactly what Natsu was talking about but he couldn't help it.

Natsu, even angrier, fired at him again.

"Loke! Natsu!" Lucy finally found her voice. "Stop it!"

Loke heard her, his master's call but he simply couldn't back down. He was a lion, the head of his pride. Every instinct forbid him from backing down from this fight, especially one that put Lucy on the line.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I can't." Everyone watched as Loke dodged Natsu's attacks and fired his own blasts.

"Lucy, stop them before they burn down the guild!" Levy turned to her friend.

Lucy thought hard about what to do. Who would it be easier to stop?

"Loke! Close your gate!" Loke looked over at Lucy, an annoyed expression on his face and in an instant he was gone. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief and Jellal finally let go of Erza who stalked over to Natsu, ready to punch him.

"Huh, coward." Natsu spat, the rage in his blood still boiling. Just then, without warning, Loke appeared, punching Natsu and sending him flying straight into Gray who was standing by watching silently.

"Get off, flame brain!" Gray complained as Natsu grumbled for a second before his eyes found Loke.

"Loke… I told you to shut your gate." Lucy said, her relief fading quickly.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm using my own magic."

"Loke-"

"Natsu, what was it you called me? A coward? I'm not the one who ran off leaving his best friend in a broken mess. Hell I'm not the reason she was like that in the first place. I'm the one who helped her, unlike you. If you want to point fingers, point them at yourself." Loke narrowed his eyes at Natsu, ready to take whatever Natsu had to give.

"Shut up! What gives you the right to be with her?!" Natsu shouted as everyone looked at him bewildered.

"Natsu, please calm down." Lisanna urged but Natsu ignored her.

"What gives me the right? I love her damn it! That's what gives me the right!" Loke shouted back. The guild went pin drop silent as they looked from Loke to Lucy to Natsu.

"Like hell you do!" Natsu said finally and charged towards Loke again but this time, Lucy got in the way. His fist came within inches of her face as the horrified onlookers watched.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and managed to block his attack but Natsu had stopped long before that.

"Lucy!" A surprised Lucy was engulfed in warm arms as Loke wrapped her in his embrace and leapt back and away from Natsu's flames.

"What is wrong with you, Natsu?!" Gray demanded as he tried to intervene between him and Erza before another fight broke out.

He ignored Gray as he watched Lucy in Loke's arms, tear filled eyes looking up at him.

"Lucy…" He slowly backed away, aware of what he'd almost done. He'd almost burned Lucy. "She's crying…" He whispered to himself.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Levy ran to Lucy and Loke and Loke looked down at Lucy's tear filled eyes, relief washing over him as she nodded slowly. He helped her up and together the two turned to look at Natsu.

"You idiot! You almost hurt Lucy!" Loke put Lucy behind him and got ready to blow at Natsu again.

Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy. There was something in them that he'd never seen before, not for him at least.

"Lucy… Are you afraid?" Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu spoke directly to her.

"I… Natsu…" She had no answer. She just wanted them to stop.

"Lucy, I'm your partner, you don't have to be scared of me!" Everything was going wrong. This was not what he wanted. If anything he wanted to make Lucy happy again, not make her cry.

"Shut up!" Loke, the anger he'd been trying to keep under control now surged as his regalia's light lit up the room.

"Loke, no!" Lucy said. That's when Natsu realized something. Unlike before, Lucy did not put herself between Loke and him to protect him. He wondered as he watched Loke calculating whether or not he should blast.

"You like him too?" That caught everyone off guard as they looked over at the dragon slayer.

"...what?" Lucy said, confused.

"I asked, do you like him too?" The regret he was feeling seconds ago was disappearing quickly as that rage engulfed him again. Lucy's silence gave him his answer and he scoffed, earning a scowl from those around him.

Furrowed brows and frowns covered everyone's faces as they watched Natsu.

"Whatever dude." The fight in him was gone. He needed to go back outside, once again far away, far away from Lucy.

Lucy saw the fire in Natsu's eyes go out. She watched as it was replaced by a look of betrayal and contempt but she just couldn't understand why. Why was Natsu acting like this?

Natsu silently walked passed a still alert Erza and stopped to meet Loke's gaze.

"You can have her. I'm done." Natsu looked from Loke to Lucy who was at a loss for words.

She had to say something, anything! She felt like her heart would break into a million pieces from Natsu's stare as he stopped in front of her.

"Natsu…"

"We're done, Lucy." Lucy felt her heart shatter then. She heard the sound resonate inside her and crumble to pieces as Natsu walked passed her. A stray tear represented her pain as it silently slid down her cheek.

"Natsu!" Lisanna hurriedly walked out after the dragon slayer. Loke stood silently, his back to Lucy, too ashamed to look at his master's eyes.

"Natsu…" He heard her whisper his name one more time just before collapsing to her knees.

"Lucy!" Several worried voices could be heard from inside the guild as Natsu walked off. He heard her shouts then and turned to find Lisanna coming after him.

"Natsu!" She called to her childhood friend. Concern and love laced her voice, but of course, Natsu was deaf to it.

He heard Lucy's sobs from inside the guild and something pulled at his heartstrings but he ignored it, allowing the anger and frustration inside him and the betrayal he felt from Lucy to overcome him.

"Natsu, please don't go!" Lisanna begged her friend as she held his hand. He looked down quietly at their hands. Lisanna's hands were smaller than Lucy's.

He shook the thought from his head as he looked determinedly into Lisanna's eyes.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about everything, but I'm leaving."

"What?! What about Happy? What about Team Natsu? What about Fairy Tail?!" Lisanna simply couldn't understand why Natsu was acting so irrationally.

Natsu smirked, hiding his own heartache. "You can take care of Happy. And Team Natsu is no more. It was over the second I burned Lucy's book. Besides, everyone's getting on with their life. I should too."

"Wha...what about me?" Her whisper caught Natsu's attention and finally, after so long, he was able to hear the hidden feelings in his childhood friend's voice. He'd always thought she was joking when they played house and suggested that one day they would marry but it wasn't all fun. The concern and hurt in Lisanna's eyes reflected the same feelings he had for Lucy.

Teary eyes looked up at Natsu and he looked down at her, a sad expression masking his face. Embarrassed, Lisanna closed her eyes and looked away. Natsu used a finger to raise her head and force her to look him in the eye as he broke her heart.

"Don't Lisanna." That was all he could say and from the looks of it, Lisanna understood. Without warning, Lisanna flung herself at him and placed her soft lips on his. She could taste the fire and the saltiness and so much more and she savored the few seconds she could before Natsu overcame the initial shock.  
When she finally stepped back, Natsu's eyes were wide with surprise. He held the back of his hand to his mouth, as if shielding it from further attempts. She looked away then, ashamed and did exactly was he was doing. She ran away from him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, knowing full well Natsu would never follow her for his heart belonged to a special celestial wizard.

When she finally stopped running and chanced a look back, Natsu was gone.

Back inside the guild, Levy and Juvia had managed to stop Lucy's bawling. Embarrassed and shocked, Lucy sat at the bar as everyone contemplated what just happened. On the far side of the guild, Jellal and Gray cornered Loke and tried to figure out how things escalated so quickly.

Unable to find any answers, the duo gave up, realizing that Loke only had eyes for Lucy at the moment and the only person who could comfort her was him. In the end, Loke, with a grim look, walked up to Lucy and grabbed her arm before slowly pulling her up and walking her out of the guild.

When they arrived at her place, Lucy did not invite him in and he did not insist. When she shut the door, he heard her slide against it and start crying again. He cursed at himself, realizing he was the root of it all. The one thing he shouldn't have done, he did. He fell in love with his master and now he would suffer the consequences.

That day, several hearts in Fairy Tail broke. The only hope for the young wizards now was time, but how much of it would really be needed before their broken hearts were mended and they could be happy again?

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for the update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to have another chapter up soon. As always, thank you for your support and please review, follow, and favorite the story if you liked it :D


End file.
